1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which has a film exposure portion with a rear opening which is covered over by a light blocking member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera and a film cartridge have been proposed (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,275) in which the winding on action of the film is performed by forwarding it out from the film cartridge by the rotation of a spool on the film cartridge rather than by winding on the film by the rotation of a take up spool provided in a spool chamber; in other words, by pushing the film rather than by pulling it.
With this type of camera, the operation of pulling out the leader portion of the film from the film cartridge and feeding it onto the take-up spool is not necessary as it was with a prior art type camera, and it is not necessary to provide a construction like a prior art rear camera lid for opening the film exposure portion. Because of this, the rear side of the film exposure portion is completely closed by a light interception member, and a pressure plate, which in the prior art was fixed on the rear camera lid, is instead fixed to this light interception member.
With a camera as described above, if during the process of testing after the camera has been manufactured it is desired to readjust the focusing of the lens or to test and adjust the exposure amount, etc., it is necessary to open the rear of the film exposure portion. Accordingly, the light interception member is made to be demountable from a camera body, and during testing it is necessary to remove this light interception member which was fixed to the camera during manufacture; and thus the number of processes involved in the process of testing is increased by the operation of dismounting the light interception member from the camera.